Bound By Death With A Werewolf
by FireChildSlytherin5
Summary: Hiatus Needs editing. You may read it if you wish.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** I hope you either like/dislike/love/hate this story and that I was bored today, being a Sunday.

**P.S** if you want this story into a sequel please e-mail me or tell/ask me on one your reviews.

-

"Talking."  
" _spells_."  
"_parseltougue_."  
**_memories_**

-

Bound by Death with a Werewolf

-

Summary: SS/RL After Harry's third year of Hogwarts, Severus and Remus turned missing...three days later found half DEAD! What happend to them? How does Harry do by losing a love one and a teacher? At the mean time, where is Severus and Remus really at?

-

**Chapter 1**

Severus Snape and Remus Lupin silently stood in to the shadows of Little Hagleton. In the far distance late in the night, there stood an old manor, that once, almost 60 years ago lived the Riddles. Once a fine-looking manor that was the largest and grandest building of miles around that now stood on the hill looking over the village, with its windows boarded, tiles from the roof missing, ivy and weeds spread all over it face and yard.

Couple months ago, an old muggle name Frank Bryce was murdered with (according to muggles) unknown source, the same source that killed the Riddles over 50 years ago. It was told that Frank is or now was the Riddle's gardener and used to be a muggle soldier that was accused of murdering the Riddles (from muggle law). Morfin Grant (pure-blood wizard) was put to Azkaban by killing them by wizarding World because he was only wizard living on the same village and also that his wand had three killing cruse. Of course none of them killed the Riddles in cold blood, it was Voldemort when he was teenager.

Dumbeldor believes that Voldemort is somewhere around this place and that is why both he and Remus are there. Snape silently hated being here. Too much memories and to add it up, Remus Lupin, one of his ache enemies and a werewolf was with him. Luckily to him, it was pass the full moon. Snape and Lupin crept up the old mansion, not talking to each other.

Everything was still and quiet. Nothing was here. If Dumbeldor, yet again, made them come here with no reason there be hell to pay. Severus watched as Lupin scanned the darkness with his keen eyesight and hearing. He shook his head at him, telling him he couldn't hear or see any Deatheaters, even with his werewolf ability.

Snape growled at him, walking pass him, still pointed his wand in front of him. Lupin, shortly followed him. They walked around the corner of the big house. Nothing. They were about to head off, when…

"_Expeliarmus_!"

Both Snape's and Lupin's wand shot from their hands, flying at the opposite direction from their wands. Snape smacked from the stoned wall mansion and Lupin a tree.

"Well, well, for if it isn't the traitor and his _boyfriend_," chuckled a cold voice.

Both Severus and Remus were then dragged from where they landed. Severus looked up. He and Lupin was knelling in a middle of circle of Deatheaters, and in front of him were no other then Voldermort himself. Voldermort was a thin tall man—or more like a monster— with cold glowing red eyes, wearing his long dementor-ish black robes. He was pointing his white, skeleton boned wand at them. On his left, Severus heard Remus whimpered silently. _Damn weak Gryiffinors._ thought Snape.

Without warning, Voldemort yelled, "_Crucio_!" Snape watched as Lupin fell on his side, twitching in pain. After what felt like hours, Voldemort release the spell. Lupin shook, whimpering. Voldemort chuckled. "Now, Severus, you will pay." Voldemort said pointing his wand at him. Snape closed his eyes. Voldemort muttered a cruse…

In that second, pain was unbearable. Within minutes or hours later, Snape's and Lupin's cries of pain echoed though out the darkness of the night. Not knowing what Lady Luck or Lady Fate has stored for them….

-  
**0o0o0o0o0o0o  
-**

-  
**Severus P.O.V  
-**

Pain was unbearable. Hot liquid pain that felled every fiber of his body. His mind and eyesight was clouded. Everything around him was either too far way or so mixed up he didn't know what was real or not.

He heard voices in the air. He could hear them but couldn't make out where, what or who was specking. Looking around himself he appeared to be an unknown place felled nothing but pain and darkness. Where was he?

Then a fog swilled around him, with bursting light, emerges of his past events and people who he either met or cared, flashed before him. He refuses to look at them. Most of them were only pain and suffering. He lost most everyone he ever loved and holed so dearly….

Then a jet of pain flash within himself, he felled on his knees, glutting his stomach, closing his eyes…. He opened his eyes and saw that he was in the hospital wing. He was shaking, bleeding all over the place on the thin white-bedded sheets. Healers and people that he somewhat knew from the Order ran about in great heist. What's going on? Then it hit him. Memories flashed before him**_. He and Lupin looked around the Riddles house. They were attacked. Voldemort, Deatheaters…._** He then knew he was dyeing, some how he didn't know. All he could feel was pain. _Where was Lupin?_ Come to think of that, who cares?

"We're loosing him, WE'RE LOOSING HIM!" he heard some female shrieked to his right. Cold hands touched his bare skin.

"Someone get Potter away from the Lupin! Malfoy, step away from him!"

Severus tried to speck, but only his lips moved. "Come on, Severus don't fail us now!"

Severus tried to focus of what was going on. All he saw was faint blurs in front of him and bright light. Another pain shot through him, he cried out. Then….

He felt nothing. No pain, sadness, regret…anything. He felt…happy, joyful…everything felt good. He then saw an unusual bright light above him that he felt attached, somehow calling him. He felt unsure, but on the same time, knew it was all right. He tried to reach the light with his hand, but couldn't. His arms felt numb.

He chuckled and smiled. "You may have this battle, Voldemort, but your will never win this war…" Severus whispered faintly. Happiness and light covered around him. At last he found peace. If this is death, then dying wasn't so bad, but beautiful. "Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil;…. **(1)**" he whispered in happiness and then the light had took him….

-  
**End of P.O.V  
-**

Draco Malfoy watched as his Godfather bleeding to death. The healers and other people he didn't know run about trying to save him. He watched helplessly as he Godfather, cried out in pain. Then something that surprised him, and everyone else, that his Godfather had then…smiled? No scowl, no death glare, just a happy face as if a five-year-old during their birthday party. '_How can a person smile at the edge of their death?'_ Draco asked himself.

The healers, Draco and the others watched as they heard Snape spoke softly but so clearly, "You may have won this battle Voldemort, but you will never win this war…. Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil;….**(1)**" Snape then closed his eyes, as the light bulb above his head, near the bedpost, had died out. He was dead.

"We—we lost him," Madam Pomfrey whispered faintly to the group who stood near stunned.

"Somebody, get over here! Quick!" yelled another healer at the other side of the wing. Remus Lupin also lied there in the same contusion of Snape, bleeding all over the place. Harry Potter stood there next to him. The healers came to his side. Minutes passed, nothing worked.

"We're loosing him!" Few short seconds later, the light over Lupin's head was too blown out…. He too was dead...

-  
**Remus P.O.V  
-**

Remus Lupin watched in amazement as he felt himself pulling away from his own body. He watched as people around him and Severus, running, trying to get them back. He knew he just died, but where to go now?

"Remus…." A voice echoed around him, he turned and saw Severus Snape, surround by light, standing near him, waiting for him to follow. Remus turned and walked to him willing, as if this they done this before. He somehow knew what to do. Together they walked though white light and they both disappeared….

-  
**Ended of P.O.V  
-  
****-  
Harry and Draco P.O.V  
-**

"Remus! Professor! You can't leave YOU CAN'T!" Harry cried, crabbing the werewolf's shabby bloody robes. Draco, stood there behind him, he too felt tears coming down from his cheeks. He knew what Potter was going though. Still holding Snape's bloody hand, he watched as his enemy felt the same torn feeling of their loves ones leaving them. Snape was the closest father he ever had. He somewhat knew that in Potter's case, he too thought the werewolf as a father figure or brother.

Harry was so confused. _Why did Remus felt him? What would happen to him and Sirius now? _Remus is dead. Dead. The word echoed though his mind. He looked up and saw Snape's lifeless body and with knowing eyes, as icy blue and emerald eyes met, he and Malfoy shared the same tears….

**-  
End of Harry and Draco P.O.V  
-  
-  
0o0o0o0o0o0o  
-**

_That morning at Hogwarts._

"I grieve to tell you all, that both Professor Severus Snape and Remus Lupin had sadly passed away last night," the whole hall gasped in both surprise and horror. "Their passing will not go in vain, as both died by fighting against Voldemort," at this, only few filched by the name, mostly because everyone was still in shock or still in their own world by hearing the sad news. At the Slytherin table was most the quiet because they lost their Head of House, as the most other students grieved only for Lupin.

"Classes are canceled for the week. The Memorial Service will take place in two days and all of you are invented to attain. I would like you all to stand up and raise your glass," as he said the, the Slytherins jumped up quickly, as everyone else stood up normally, "and say Severus Snape and Remus Lupin." They did so as everyone sat down in sadness. "Thank you all."

-  
**0o0o0o0o0o0o  
-**

The Memorial Service was shady and every quiet. Most everyone in the school and including the staff came, as also few of the its Order members as well. During the pass two days, Dumbledore had tried to connect any family members of both Snape and Lupin, but no one answered back. Sadly everyone believed that both Severus and Remus had no more living relieves left.

Harry and Draco were seen near together as both didn't felt like fighting. Sirius, in his dog form, was also seen following Harry wherever he went.

After they buried the dark wooded coffins, before leaving, as everyone else had, Harry then looked up and saw a small group of people standing near Snape's grave. There were three tall looking men and two younger looking women, and five small children. The Children were around the ages of five to ten years olf age; two boy and three girls. The smallest one, was a small girl with braided hair with blood red (if catched in the light, it would turn blank) ribbons, blue and purple binds in her hair. She sat next to Snape's grave stone, clearning it with dead weeds. If it wasn't a sad day, it would look kinda cute. Everyone in the group wore everything in black or dark enough colors that could be mistaken to be black. All of them had dark hair, eyes and paled skin. On the other side of the group were no other then Draco Malfoy himself.

Harry, curiosity got better then him, walked up to them. When he got close enough to seen their faces, he stopped in dead stillness. One of the two women was looking right at him, for how long he didn't know. Harry stood there in surprise, the woman, in his opinion, looked like the female figure of Snape, only with softer face, eyes, and cleaner wavy dark hair. The eyes were what he stared at the most. Her eyes were just like Snape's; dark, stoned look with dark tunnels, but they were felled with tears. For moment later the group started to walked away. Before they left, the small children set wild flowers and dark purple roses next to the Snape's grave stone. One of the eldest one from the group (the eldest man) picked up the youngest child from the grave stone and walked off.

The woman that was watching him, in Harry's surprised, walked up to him and hugged him motherly. The hug was so different from Mrs. Wesley's bear hugs or Hermione's sisterly hugs. This one was more understanding and somewhat safer. After when she broke off, she turned and did the same thing to Draco and then she too, and left, not saying a word.

"That there was Snape's twin sister," replied Malfoy after a pregnant silence.

"What?" Harry asked dumbfounded.

"The woman who hugged you, Ashia, is Snape's sister."

"How do you know?" Harry asked him coldly, wondering why in the hell Draco was telling him all this.

Draco looked at for split second. "I too, Potter, lost a Godfather. But at least you still got one left. Severus was the closest father I ever had." At that he left. Harry stood there for moment, looking at Sirius, who was still had dog form, that looked at him with confussing look. They both had left on the opposite direction...

-  
**0o0o0o0o0o0o  
-**

The two freshly dig graves sat in shade of the Ol' Hollows Cemetery under two trees. All was queit, and still. The youngest graves that stood there said:

_Severus Salazar Snape  
1960—1993  
Forever and will Come Back_

And

_Remus Jonathan Lupin  
1960—1993  
Forever under the Full Moon _

Slowly, as if my magic, the words and numbers on the graves stone slowly changed, now it said:

_S'everus Camron Aaron Conner Slither  
1560—  
Forever and will Come back_

And

_Remus Jonathan Lupin  
1960—  
Forever under the Full Moon and Sun _

**  
Author's Note:** This story is Slash of both SS/RL and HP/DM. Please Review.

**Next chapter:**

_It had been over a week since the Memorial Services of the deaths of Severus Snape and Remus Lupin. At Hogwarts, all the pupils of all Houses are distances of loosing both of their teachers (even thought Snape was cruel to them, but at least they learn something from him)._

_At the Cemetery, what would happen in the dead of night?_ **_Find out!_**

**(1)** Psalm 23:4 "The Lord the Shepherd of His People", New King James Version, Bible.

**1st edit at:** March 21, 2006  
**2nd edit at:** Febuary 21, 2007

**--FireChildSlytherin5**


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter one reviews:**

**alaskagirl24: **Thank you for the review! Here's the next chapter  
**momdtaenzerin: **Thank you. For Psalm 23 on the Bible, lets just say, when I wrote that part of the chapter LONG time ago, I just cam back home from church. Don't worry, you and everyone else will find out about what will happen at the graveyard. And for your question: maybe…or maybe not… will see….  
**Kyer:** You just love my stories don't you? Don't worry, you'll find out.  
**Capt. Oblivious: ** (love the name by the way, O' captain of the Ship of the Oblivious!) Thank you for the Review.

* * *

"Talking"_  
Thoughts_  
"_Parseltoungue_**"**  
"**Telepathic_"_**

**Chapter One**

Back from the Dead….

In the dead of night at Ol' Hollow's Cemetery, everything was quiet. An owl at the treetops, hooted in the far distance at the entrance, no crickets or any other soul was seen or heard. The star covered sky was dark, as the red full moon loomed high in the sky.

Two freshly graves that was near to each other suddenly wobbled, as if something or somewhat _moved_ within the deeps of the earth. They say the bodies of the dead moves in anger when one of the living specks ill of the dead, or doesn't?

Severus Snape slowly opened his eyes. All around himself was nothing but darkness. Where was he? Suddenly, a hot boiled pain short from his right leg, he yelped, as he tried to set up, but hit his head against something solid above him. Panicking, he reached out around himself, looking for a some way out, finding none. His heart had beaten faster within his chest, as he tried again, looking for escape route. Again he found nothing. _Shit_!

Then he suddenly knew where he was; his coffin. _Not again_! He thought. He knew he had to get out soon or he would suffocate to death. Ignoring the pain from his leg and his fear of being in close spaces, he thrashed, kicked, and pushed, anything to open the coffin. What felt like hours, he suddenly smelt fresh air, as his arms reached out from the dew covered ground. As he got out he crawled on all threes (dragging his right leg), coughing up blood and taking deep breaths as he went.

He then heard a sound beside him, looking up he come face to face to a paled Remus Lupin.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­

Remus Lupin slowly opened his eyes, slowly he got up, hitting himself on the head.

"OW!" he cried in pain, rubbing his hand of where he was hit. "Where am I?" he asked himself. He looked around and saw nothing, with he werewolf ability, he only smell nothing but death and dirt. With his sight he notice that his left eye wasn't working well. Then he noticed saw that he was in a dark long wooded box. _Strange._ He thought.

Taking deep breaths, he kicked and pushed with all his might, trying to out. Time went pass slowing, as he got out from his coffin, he coughed and panted for air. He smells fresh air, dirt and _blood_? He then heard a noise as if someone was having a coughing fit beside him. Looking up he came face to face with a dirty figure of Severus Snape.

"Severus don't scare me like that!" Lupin said jumping up surprised.

"**Oh yeah, like I could help it, _werewolf_."**

"Severus don't start with me." Lupin said angrily. Snape looked up surprised. _He heard me?_

"You can hear me?" he asked unsure if heard Lupin correctly.

"Of course I could can hear you, you're talking to me!"

"I just thought of that!" Snape yelled back at him. Lupin looked at him as if he was crazy.

"**Can you hear me now, _werewolf_?"** Lupin heard Severus' voice echoed though out his mind. He watched Severus as he said it. His lips weren't moving.

"Yeah…. **This is so cool. We can hear each other thoughts!"**

"**You know, I can hear you, Lupin! And this is NOT cool. This is bad, this is very bad! Oh shit! I'm _so_ in trouble!" **Snape said hitting himself on the head with his hand.

"How can you been trouble?" Lupin demeaned. Its not everyday you see Severus Snape hitting himself on the head saying his in trouble as if he's child.

"Let just say _family_," Severus said staying up but failed miserably as he right leg gave on him as he fell on his knees in pain. Lupin then knew of where blood he smells came from. It came from Severus.

"Your hurt!" he said jumping up beside him looking suddenly concern.

"**No shit Sherlock!"** Severus said angrily though their minds, but yelped as Lupin slight touched his leg. Severus while yelping in pain landed on his back, gritting his teeth, refusing to show anymore weakness in front of Lupin.

Lupin looked it over. He tried not to gag or throwing up at the sight; Snape's leg was so badly cut, starched, mutilated, twisted and bloody that he feared that he's going to loose it. It didn't take fool or blind man to tell isn't repairable. Knowing Severus, he knew that Snape will try and a save it. Even if he knew he probable couldn't.

Severus then set up and looking at, at the first time, almost gagging at the looks of his own leg. He saw his own flesh rip apart and bone sticking out from it, rich red blood pouring from it. You would think that the Healers or a caring person would fix it in what? A week ago? But come to think of it, he was dead, so why should they fix a dead man's leg when they thought he's not going use it or care because he was dead?

"You'll have to chop it off—" Lupin began to say.

"No—" Snape said forcedly, not looking at him but his leg.

"But—Severus—"

"I—DON'T—CARE! I'm not going to live as a one legged man. Hell to Hades! I rather limp for the rest of my life as a cripple then jumping on one leg."

Knowing that nothing could change Severus' mind, he nodded in agreement.

"We need to get to shelter." Lupin said, knowingly.

"We? **You better not talk about that _I_ would go with you.**" Severus thought. By the looks of it, Remus heard that. **Damn it.**

"You have hardly any choice on the madder, Severus. You need someone to help you with that leg."

"And you with the blind eye?"

Remus stopped at that remark. Come to think of it: his left eye was getting cloudily and not using well. "Come on." Lupin then helped Severus up; Severus didn't have the strength to push him off let alone, how is he going to travel without help? Slowly, but surly they both walked down the dark trail leaving their graves.

* * *

_  
Gryffindor Common Room  
Hogwarts, Great Britain _

"Harry what wrong?" Ron asked his best friend. They were at the Gryffindor Common Room. Dinnertime was over, as most everyone was at the Great Hall or outside. It has been almost a week, since both Professor Snape and Lupin passed away. Harry hardly spoken at all that week come to think of it not even Malfoy. "Look, Harry, it isn't you fault, you know. Professor Lupin dead of a good cause—,"

"He died because of me." Harry said, stopping Ron from finishing.

"No it isn't! It because of You—Know—Who."

"It's because of me, Voldemort is after everyone."

"No. It is not that!"

"Snape also died, because of me! First my parents, then Remus and SNAPE! Who will be next Ron? You? Hermione? Malfoy? Your own GOD DAMN PARENTS?" Ron looked at Harry is shock. He hasn't thought of that. What would happen to him and his brothers and sister, if their mum and dad died?

"But still Harry, it is not your fault. They died of helping the Light Side. What is better death then that?"

"Dying of old age after watching your life go by and seeing your great-great grandchildren live in long happy lives." Harry answered.

"Okay, Harry, I think you had enough dying thoughts to last you of a lifetime." Harry snorted on that Ron's commit. He has thought a lot about dying lately. Where would you go after you die? Heaven or Hell like what the muggles' beliefs say? Or never exiting at all, as if death is the end of all things that once lived? Or perhaps you are born again to live yet another life on this cruel world? Harry didn't know.

"Come Harry!" Ron wined. "It's the weekend! Let's go play some Quidditch!" A typical Ron moment; if all hopes fell, go play Quidditch or if that can't help, food. Harry, smiled. It was first smile he ever smiled all that week. Ron is good friend.

"Fine Ron. Lets go." They had left the common room.

* * *

**  
Author's Notes: **I'm so SORRY that I haven't updated, in like FOREVER! Bad, bad, bad author, bad author! It been four days, I have reasons for not updating.

**1) **One word: School. I had A LOT of homework, plus after last week with Finals done and school started again with new semester. All I need to graduated is to pass Drivers ED (Idaho Drivers ED DOES NOT work at California, even if you passed with class! Can you believe that? I had to start over when I moved here!) And the Senior Project! **To everyone who is NOT senior yet, I tell you NOW to start it at either NOW or at the end of junior year! It's hard and takes time away from you from friends and all that!**

**2) **Writer's Block.

And I'm sorry that it's SHORT. This is the shortest chapter that I ever in my WHOLE life I ever wrote.  
Thank you for waiting and Reviewing.

**  
Review please! I love when the numbers goes up and when I get e-mails from one you guys! **And I prove read this three times. Fingers cross of spelling/grammar errors!

Don't worry you'll find out of WHY both Snape and Lupin alive, not dead. And about the graves and all that. I give out hints, though... The title helps you A LOT.

**January 26, 2006**


	3. Chapter 3

"Talking"_  
Thoughts  
_"_Parseltoungue_"  
"**Telepathic**"

**Chapter 3 **

Severus and Remus slowly continued at a laboured pace along the dirt trail which wound around the outskirts of the unknown. They had been winding their way through a dark forest and had managed to cover approximately a mile since leaving the cemetery. Every now and then, eerie howls could be heard in the darkness, the sound floating menacingly on the soft breeze.

The dawn was fast approaching, in about an hour or two the sun would be firmly set in the sky. Severus was beginning to really struggle now, every step he took was agony, inflaming his senses and driving him on. His complexion was much paler than usual due to the high volume of blood he had lost. They needed to find shelter soon, somewhere where they could rest and regain their health, more so for Severus' sake than that of Remus as the Werewolf was fairing much better. Remus glanced ahead, his improved Werewolf eyes picking up the faint outline of a cabin in the distance. He mentioned the structure to Severus, but received nothing more than a grunt in response.

Upon nearing the building, it became apparent that the cabin was more of a cottage, a very untidy looking building, unkempt. But it was a shelter of some sort, and so Remus knocked on the rotting wooden door after settling Severus some feet away. He hoped that someone would reside there, someone who could offer aid.

No answer

Remus knocked again; still no one came to the door. Gently Remus pushed on the wood and the door sprung open, its unlocked state proving that this cottage had been long abandoned. The cottage consisted of a single room, on the far left stood a single rickety bed, covered in an old moth eaten cotton blanket, and one slightly better looking fur throw. In the middle of the main wall stood an old fire place, a few choice logs stood ready to be lit by the side of the old hearth. Above the main fire pit hung a single, old, rusted pot. Some hooks were precariously hanging from the ceiling and in the far corner a chamber pot and been placed. The thick layers of dust once again proving that it had been a long time since this place had seen life.

Remus, seeing that the inside was safe, retrieved his companion and then settled him down into the poorly maintained bed. Severus lay still, clearly hurt. His raven locks spread haphazardly on the sheets and his breathing laboured. His lips had taken on a blue hue, and his pale skin was cold and clammy to the touch. A clear sign of shock.

Remus gently leaned over the prone form before him and took in Severus' visage. He looked peaceful as he lay there on the bed, and in the quite moment, Remus took the time to actually look at the dark potions master before him. Severus' body was well formed; he was neither too thin nor too fat. He had muscles, but not overly so, just enough to highlight the contours of his body. His hair was caked in mud and a slight amount of mould after spending time underground in a coffin. Neither man knew exactly how long they had been down there for. Remus mused that he must also look in as much of a sorry state. But the stay thought came unbidden to the mind of the wolf as he watched the ill man before him breathe; he wondered what Severus Snape looked like when he was naked.

'_He looks good'_ Remus froze at the thought. He wasn't falling for Snape, was he? No, he wasn't, he couldn't, he wouldn't and that was that.

Remus looked back down at the now unconscious form that lay before him, trying to bring his now jumbled thoughts into context. Severus had been his enemy for years…but come to think of it, it was mostly James and Sirius who conducted the childhood war. Peter, Remus growled at the thought of the man, supported them simply to try and fit in, like all children of that age did. But Remus himself was never really involved in the hexes and curses, the only reason he never stopped his fellow Gryffindors was the fear that he would loose his only friends. He was a Werewolf after all, and friends were hard to come by when you carried the lupine curse.

He had been born a Werewolf; both of his parents were purebloods that descended from a line of good Wizards and Witches, which unfortunately carried a dominant strain of werewolfism. But he was a pure Lupine as both of his parents carried the strain, making him much more advanced in his senses than those who were half lupine of those who were turned. Because of his breeding he was one of the few Werewolves who could master the technique of controlling his wolf side and his transformation. His parents never got to teach him the technique however as they were killed by the Ministry when he was still considered to be a cub, before he ever attended Hogwarts. Lack of training from others like himself had caused him years of misery and hardship; he only had the chance to practice his technique once a month. And though self training was slow, he was improving with time. He was becoming good at managing controlling the raging beast inside on the nights of the full moons, the wolfsbane potion brewed by his companion helping greatly with the inner battle. But Remus had never tried to control the transformation himself. He feared getting that wrong and turning into someone like Greyback.

Gazing at the dark figure before him, Remus felt his face flush slightly. He leaned his lean form down, focusing on the pale lips before him, suddenly feeling the urge to discover what they felt like being pressed against his own. His common sense took a back seat as other thoughts took over his mind. Leaning in even closer, Remus could feel the breath of the other man caressing his face, he was so close…

Suddenly he pulled back, his sense of propriety rushing to the forefront once more as if someone had doused him with a bucket of cold water. What in the hell was he doing? How could he even have entertained thoughts of taking advantage of someone like that, especially someone who was wounded? Even though the urge still pulsated through his veins, Remus promised himself he would stay in control. For both their sakes.

Taking several calming breaths Remus finally managed to pry himself away from his companion's side and busied himself over by the fire place. Cleaning the old structure out as best as he could Remus reached for the pile of old, dry wood and quickly set about lighting the timber, the warmth was badly needed by the cold cabin. He had to use Muggle means of lighting the wood as both he and Severus had left there wands behind in their coffins (1). Neither had been in the right mind to think about them at first, and by the time Remus remembered that they would have been there, the two men had been travelling for nearly an hour. He would have to go back and fetch them some other time.

Once that task was seen to and a little warmth started to seep into the cottage Remus turned his attention back to the dark from still laying on the mouldy bed. Worry quickly filled his mind as he took in the grim visage again. He really should make an attempt to clean him up a bit, if he didn't want him to get any sicker. Slowly, Remus made his way over to the ex Death Eater, the old timber on the floor creaking as he moved over them. He hesitated a moment, before relenting and lifting the hem of Severus' dirty shirt, pulling it up and over his head to reveal his smooth chest. Remus blushed slightly, a few stray thought he thought he had quelled returning to the surface. Severus' chest was covered in old, white scars, probably earned during his time spying. A few bleeding cuts marred his skin also. Remus guessed that these must have been wounds from whatever happened to land them in the graves in the first place, and that the trek out to the cabin must have disturbed them into bleeding again. He managed to convince himself somewhat half heartedly, that despite the seriousness of the situation, he wasn't enjoying seeing the man half naked.

Really he wasn't.

Apart from the few cuts that marred his chest and the ghastly wound on his leg, Severus wasn't in too much of a bad shape. Remus needed water and a cloth so that he could complete his cleaning of the man. Looking around he spotted a clean old bucket. The old cottage had no plumbing of any sort, and so with a sigh of frustration the man took the container up in his hands.

"I'll be back soon Severus" he called to the man on the other side of the room, not knowing if he heard the comment, but understanding the need to say something before he left. With that done, Remus quickly stalked out of the building, the sun now high in the sky, and set out on a quest to find water. He didn't notice as he left, that two Onyx orbs had opened and watched his form leave.

Severus Snape didn't know where he was or why Lupin was here with him. Neither did he know where Lupin had gone, leaving him in this inhospitable unknown place alone. His mind was fuzzy and he had trouble recalling any of the past events. Darkness soon settles over his as once again, his bruised body slips into unconsciousness.

XxXxXxXxXxX

_Sighisora Castle_ (2)  
_Transylvania, Romania_

Ashia, daughter of Lord Aluka (3) Snape and lady Marishka stood gazing into the dark night, looking at the full moon as she stood on her balcony that leads off from her private rooms. She was a tall young looking woman, with midnight wavy hair, and soft dark eyes that would capture any being who looked upon them. She wore a silky nightgown that was a crimson colour, similar to that of fresh blood which flowed down her body as she moved.

She sighed. It had been a week since her older twin brother and his past school mate had been laid to rest. She had felt him die, as the sibling mind connection that she and all of her brothers and sisters shared. It was a power all of her kind had. She had felt his pain, his fear and hopelessness for hours. She had known he was being tortured almost to death. She had known when his friends had found him, and she had felt as he died in the hospital wing, in a place he felt safe and secure. She had felt it more than the others however, and had suffered for a week after, as her bond was stronger with him than that of the others, that tended to happen with twins.

She was up at this time because she felt as if she had been invigorated, but she was suffering from a throbbing pain in her leg and felt as if she were running a slight fever. She couldn't understand what was going on, why she was feeling this way. It was normal in her family to feel sick for at least a month after a loved one had passed away, so why was she suddenly feeling better, except for her inexplicable aches and pains?

Light footsteps behind her brought her out of her thoughts. Turning around she spied her eldest brother Julian approaching her. He was the heir of the Snape family. He too was tall, pale skinned and sported long dark hair that fell down to his mid back, and his eyes were also a deep shade of Onyx. He wore hi day time clothing, dark leather riding pants, boots and a Dragon hide jacket. His knife was safely nestled in its brown leather sheath, hanging from his belt. Small potion vials of both poison and healing mixtures also hanging on threads from the same belt, easily accessible.

She saw the concern and worry in his features before the emotions reached her over the link. The others had also been worried about her all week and she could no longer stand it. They had been watching her every move, like a hawk stalking its prey. It had been hard on her when they had gone to S'everus' burial, watching the British Wizards place him in that cursed land that he had come to love with such passion that he had died for it. And to add insult to the wound, they had buried him close to his lifetime enemies, The Potters. S'everus had told her of them.

"Ashia, what is wrong?" her brother asked, his concern now entering his voice.

She looked up to meet his eyes "I do not know Juli." she answered sadly. He approached his younger sister and embraced her tightly. In response, she began to sob.

"Shhhhh, its ok Ash. It's all going to be ok," gently he rubbed her back, attempting to calm her down. "Now tell me what wrong, please." he begged

"You're going to think I'm crazy." she sadly laughed in response

"No I won't," he replied "I know you too well."

She took a deep breath, steadying herself to say what she had been feeling all night "I think S'everus is still alive. But only just so," bringing her eyes up to look into his she continued "I can feel him Juli."

At first there was naught but silence. Julian wanted to believe her so badly. But how could he. How could their brother still be alive? Once you're dead you're dead or…what if. He suddenly remembered something his parents had told him when he was younger. An old folk tale of people who were brought back to life after death because they had a destiny to fulfil, some who the powers that be had shoved forcefully back because that destiny had not been completed. It was a rare occurrence, but there were a few tellings of it. Could it be that S'everus had pulled off the 'impossible'? In a few cases, the one who returned brought another back with them, even if destiny had foretold that it was their time to go. No one knew why, but that only happened if their deaths were linked and closely timed.

The last case of such that had been recorded was Harry Potter, a British Wizard, who if Julian remembered correctly, the Brits thought had survived and not died, they were wrong of course. Potter had a destiny, to destroy the Dark Lord, and the Dark Lord had a destiny to destroy the boy. According to his brother, whoever wins that battle decides the destiny of the country.

Could S'everus have done it? Could he have come back if he had an unfulfilled destiny? Yes. Julian had that much faith in his connection with Ashia that he believed her to be right. They must find their brother, and quickly.

"Ashia," he commanded "contact the others, we need to get going." She nodded and left quickly to fulfil her task and prepare for the journey ahead. Julian glanced at the shining moon above and said softly "we'll find you little brother." he took some comfort in knowing that the man they were searching for was also beneath the same, glowing orb.

(End of chapter)

(1) Wizards are buried with their wands, an old tradition. In times past, they may also have been buried with money and loved pets.  
(2) Sighisora – Medieval city in Transylvania  
(3) Aluka – Hebrew. Literally means Leach. It seemed to be so Synonymous with Vampirism, the drinking of blood to stay alive, that I had to use it.

FireChildSlytherin5


	4. Chapter Four

**Bound By Death With A Werewolf**

-

**Summary: **SSRL After Harry's third year of Hogwarts, Severus and Remus turned missing...three days later found half DEAD! What happend to them? How does Harry do by losing a love one and a teacher? At the mean time, where is Severus and Remus really at?

-

**Chapter 4**

-

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table, staring blindly at his untouched plate before him. It had been several weeks since the death of Remus and Snape, who were only two of the thousands or people who had or will suffer at the hands of the Dark Lord. Who would be next to fall? He never thought that Snape would fall victim quite so…easily. He had been a dark wizard, trained in the dark arts to a startling degree, and had once himself been a death eater. Surly he would have been one of the hardest to take down…unless of course, the dark lord himself had something to do with is demise.

But why kill Remus? He was a werewolf. And most werewolves were already turning to the dark side, so where was the benefit of killing him? To top it off, Remus was one of the most innocent of people Harry knew; nothing short of an act of pure evil could count towards his slaughtering.

Harry rubbed his scar distractively, he was so confused. Was he destined to turn into a cold being like Voldemort? Were they connected by some unforeseen force, like the shared parseltounge ability? And why had the sorting hat wished to place him in Slytherin when both of his parents were in Gryffindor?

"Hey, Harry. Are you going to eat that?" a voice asked him, snapping him out of his musings. He glanced up to find Ron's hopeful eyes boring into his own.

"No, go ahead mate" Ron smiled, and wasted no time in snatching up the still warm chicken leg. Hermione, who sat opposite, wrinkled her nose in distaste over her companions eating habits, but her concern for Harry kept her from commenting.

"What's wrong?" She prodded gently, hoping to get something out of her reluctant friend.

He shrugged "Nothing"

"You can tell us Harry. We'll always be here for you" She reached across the table and took his hand in hers, in a show of friendship "You know that right?"

"I'm fine" he lied, a slight smile on his face in an attempt to way lay her concerns. They wouldn't understand. They would try to, but would fail. No one would ever know the loneliness he felt, even being here with his two best friends seemed to fail to fill the void.

He almost snorted at the though of what Ron would say if he were to find out that Snape's death had caused him even one moment of sadness. Of course Ron felt bad about Remus, but he was never very close to the man to miss him too much. Almost being eaten by someone tends to have that effect, even if that particular someone was a werewolf and it had been a full moon. Ron made no excuses for not being saddened about the loss of Snape; he hadn't liked or respected the man, and as such felt no loss in his parting. But the loss made Harry feel sick. No one deserved to die the way they did. His friends weren't there in the hospital wing watching the two tormented forms shaking in pain and bleeding to death…it was horrible. Even Mad Eye, being such a seasoned individual, had a hard time watching as they slipped away, despite Poppy's attempts to save them.

Trying to take his mind of his musings, Harry glanced around the cavernous great hall until his eyes landed upon the blonde mop of Malfoy, who sat hunched at the end of the Slytherin table, alone and pale faced. Anyone who had tried to engage the youth in conversation simply received a glare for their effort. The teenager's eyes were bloodshot, as if he had not managed to find a full nights rest in some time.

'_What's wrong with him'_ he mused, until he realized that Malfoy had been by his side in the hospital wing that night, but where as Harry had been with Remus, Draco had been with Snape. It hadn't been till the memorial service that he had discovered that Snape had been Malfoy's godfather. Harry felt a chill at the though of loosing Sirius that way, and suddenly he found himself feeling sorry for Draco's loss, something Harry had not considered himself capable of.

Ron snorted in mirth "Hey Harry, look at Malfoy. I wonder what his problem is."

Harry frowned at his mate's uncaring tone. "He's sad we've lost Professor Snape" he supplied; surprised the red head hadn't worked it out for himself.

Ron shook his head in confusion "Why? I mean, Snape was never anything more than a greasy Slytherin Bast…."

"Don't say it" Harry yelled, stopping Ron from finishing his sentence and startling some of the others seated close by. "Don't you dare"

"What's wrong Harry?"

"Professor Snape was Malfoy's godfather! I believe that gives him just cause to morn his loss. And I dare anyone to say otherwise." Harry ground out angrily.

"Really?" Hermione seemed somewhat surprised by the news.

"Oh so that's why Snape was always 'nice' to the slimy snake." Ron muttered "Favoritism."

"Ron, I'm starting to believe you lack the ability to think. Who else is going to favour the Slytherins other than their head of house? None of the other Professors' care about them considering the history their house carries." Hermione suddenly said. "They all think there dark wizards and witches, so I'm not surprised really."

"We'll, McGonagall doesn't favour us." he replied in protest "what did we ever do?"

"That's Professor McGonagall" She hissed "And for your information, every Slytherin is morning the loss of their head of house, not just Malfoy. Can you imagine loosing Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, or Professor Dumbledore?"

Harry glanced back to the Slytherin table, mindful of what Hermione had just said. Were they all morning the loss? Looking closely, he noted that some of them looked to be on the verge of tears, mostly the females who were 3rd year or below. The others, they looked…almost frozen in shock at what had happened.

"Well I can't believe that Professors Lupin and Snape are gone." Dean piped in from a little way up the table.

"Me either" Neville commented "Professor Lupin was always nice to me and help whenever he could, unlike…" the boy trailed off, mindful that his Gran had always said never to speak ill of the dead, regardless how they had treated you in life.

"Well Snape was a looser anyway," Dean continued "But I don't understand why they were killed, I mean what made them a target in the war?"

"Professor Snape had been spying on the dark lord since the end of his fifth year," Luna said in a misty voice. Everyone turned to look at her doubtfully, once again believing she was spinning one of her fantastic stories. "Professor Lupin was a warrior of the light, but was in the path to Snape, and you-know-who wanted some fun."

Everyone rolled their eyes at the dopey girl. Harry shook his head, some people can think of the weirdest things. Suddenly there was a commotion on the other side of the hall. All eyes turned to Draco, standing straight, his wand pointed threateningly towards the other Slytherins, his face red with anger. His whole body seemed to shake with the effort it took not to hex the others before him. Muttering under his breath, so quietly no one could make out what he was saying, he quickly lowered his wand and sneered at those before him, before turning quickly and running from the room. As the great oak doors slammed shut behind the distressed youth, mutterings and jibes could be heard around the room as the other students talked about what had just happened.

-

-

_Sighisora Castle **(1)**_

_Transylvania, Romania _

-

Lord Julian Snape, the heir of the Snape family sat at the head of the table, glaring at the others assembled there, waiting patiently for him to talk. All of the others present had been gathered in a hurry by his younger sister Ashia throughout the long, bleak night. The tables seating arrangements went not by age, as many vampire families tended to, but by rank, in either their position in the family itself or their job with the high council of Sighisora.

To his right sat his other sister, also younger than he. Artimis was her name, and she was the female heir to the family name and the second eldest of all the Snape children, though she was still much younger than he. To his right sat the Snapes' second hand man. Many people believed that this particular vampire was the start of the curse, and was known by many, muggle and wizard alike. But Dracula happily served the great house of Snape, being that it was a Snape that turned him to start with. But even though he served the family, Dracula was still a powerful vampire in his own right, one of the first to be turned and therefore on of the eldest in the world.

Further down the table, Ashia sat nervously waiting for the meeting to begin. Her brother, Lucas, sat to one side of her. He was a captain of the Royal Army. To her other side, her sister, Angel, who bore the honored title as one of the army's few Dragon Riders. The others scattered around the table were those loyal to the house of Snape. But all who sat at the table were more alike in ways than not. Each sported a glistening pair of dark, unnatural eyes, dark hair worn in long locks, and each sported some form of jewelry or symbol, advertising which house they belonged to and which house they served.

Only one who lingered in the room stood out as one who did not belong there.

The man was clearly a Wizard, the robe he wore giving that away instantly. And his accent was British. The redness of his hair a stark contrast to the dark locks the others sported, as well as his blue eyes, which clearly indicated he was no vampire. This stranger lingered in the doorway, clearly at a loss of what to do, his indecision made Julian grin. Calling the room to order so as to begin the meeting, he indicated that the man should take the seat at the end of the table, the only one left vacant. Percy Weasley tentatively made his way to the seat; it wasn't everyday he had to sit in a room full of vampires.

His nervousness was understood by the others present. It wasn't usual for an individual to willingly be surrounded by muggles and wizards who had the dominant vampirism trait running through their blood streams. The vampires, Percy noted, came in all shapes and sizes. Some muggle, wizard, elf, mage, and seer…just to name the few he could distinguish. The room fell to silence as Julian rose to begin the meeting.

"We are all gathered here today because we discovered something last night we had all hoped for, but had believed impossible." Julian stopped to take in the expectant faces looking up at him. "I and my sister Ashia believe that our brother, the young lord S'everus Slyther Snape is still alive." All was silent.

"How…how can you be sure that Master S'everus is alive, my lord?" asked one hesitant voice.

"Because Ashia can feel it." He replied honestly, knowing full well what the response to his statement would be. And as predicted, uproar followed.

"How can you be sure?"

"She has been wrong before!"

"That's impossible!"

Percy regarded the growing rabble with annoyance. He wanted to believe that his two professors were still alive, but deep down inside he knew the likelihood was slim. In a few months time he would be graduating from Hogwarts and rise to become one of the protectors of the high family of Romania. The dark Lord had once again risen, bringing death and destruction in his wake, just as had been predicted in every witch and wizards nightmares. In a very short time he would find himself involved personally in this war. He didn't fear his death. But feared the time when he would be forced to kill someone in the name of the light, if such a thing existed. Personally, Percy was beginning to think the side he fought for was more grey than light, as they too had killed their fair share in the battles. Though he had never been forced to kill during his life, he had seen death, during Voldermort's first war raged on the wizarding world. He had only been six at the time, trying to help his pregnant mother and twin brothers out of the burrow when the attack came. Even then he had felt responsible for their lives. The twins remembered that day in a fuzzy series of events, and his mother refused to speak of it, but it still remained one of the things his family were most proud of him for, and still, he fought to keep his family safe.

Percy took a deep breath, the still screeching voices grating on his nerves. Idly he waved his hand, and the uproar suddenly faded to silence. All of those who were previously making the noise were suddenly found to be groping like fish, mouths opening and closing with no sound coming fourth. It took a few minutes to realize they could no longer speak, and then they turned to glare at Percy and his smug look. Julian almost smiled at the look of triumph on the youngsters face. He would make a grand protector once his education had been completed, he knew that much.

Julian was somewhat surprised that Percy was still on good terms with S'everus. He had been one of the few students who S'everus had managed to gain something akin to friendship with. When they had first meet years ago, the boy had only just turned 11 years of age, a fresh young face in the school year. Being one of seven children, Percy had craved some attention and comfort, perhaps a little friendship. At first, to Percy S'everus had been a loyal mentor, giving him praise when it was due. However, over time, they had come to view each other more as brothers that the familiar student/teacher relationship intended. The loss of S'everus had caused the boy much heart ache, Julian knew.

"Thank you Rufus **(2)**" Julian said to him. Percy had been pleased when the high lord had given him a name to use in their circle.

"Your welcome my lord" Percy replied graciously

"Now that I have everyone's attention, we will continue" Julian glared at each member, daring them to interrupt him once again. A few of them sported guilty expressions at their earlier outburst. "We believe that S'everus has somehow managed to do the 'impossible' as some of you have put it." a few gasps echoed around the room "If he is somehow still alive, we need all of you to help our search for him. Voldemort" Percy grimaced as the name was said "though still in his pursuit to kill Potter, will be more than a little interested if he were to discover that S'everus had managed to survive death. I fear that my brother is in mortal danger, even as we speak." He then shifted his eyes to Percy "Rufus, I called you hear today, because I need you to spy on Hogwarts for the time being. Watch over the Potter boy and his friends. We don't need any of them kidnapped and the boy rushing off to save them. Unfortunately, at this time, S'everus cannot fulfil this task, so it falls to you."

Percy bowed his head in a show of respect "Consider it done my lord." His first mission! And he was only just 18! Finally, he could start to do his part in this war.

"The rest of you. Research into that blasted island they call England. Dragon riders, search the skies, but be sure to make certain that Voldemort has no idea what we are doing. That is all for now. You are dismissed." Everyone stood to leave when Julian suddenly called out. "Rufus, stay a while." The others left quickly to give the two some privacy. "If anything goes wrong I want you to notify me straight away, take this," he held out a strange black device "This is an ancient speaker, and will allow your use when you will it. Use it well."

"Yes my lord and thank you" Percy pocketed the small device quickly "I will do all that it is in my power to do."

"I know you will child." The high lord quietly disappeared into thin air, leaving a slightly shocked Percy in his wake. _'I really need to learn how to do that'_ the boy mused, before quickly leaving himself. It would not do be found absent back at Hogwarts.

-

**(End of Chapter) **

**- **

**(1)** Sighisora – Medieval city in Transylvania

**(2) **Rufus – Roman name meaning red-haired.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I'm so sorry for LONG wait! My Beta daughterofsnape had some problems with her computer and all. I don't all that much of her lateness. Please forgive us. Also I'm in College and working now, so hopefully that won't delay my updating these chapters.Read and Review! 

**--FireChildSlytherin5**


End file.
